


What He Said

by ladyhoneydarlinglove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :D, M/M, Modern AU, Valentine's Day, dumb college boys au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhoneydarlinglove/pseuds/ladyhoneydarlinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren is determined to have a perfect Valentine's Day, and Jean just wants to get some pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Said

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY. HAVE SOME SCHMOOPY MODERN AU EREJEANS.

“Well, that went spectacularly,” Jean gripes as he follows Eren out of the restaurant. “Though as a tip for next time, you may not want to call the host a bag of soggy cocks if you want to actually _eat_ at the restaurant.”

“Fuck you,” Eren snaps. “And fuck him! I know I booked those reservations, he just doesn’t want to give us a table because he’s a _homophobic asswipe_!” He yells the last two words, and from inside the restaurant, the host shoots them both a dirty look. “Yeah, you heard me, you bastard! Don’t think I don’t know your game!”

“Eren,” Jean hisses, grabbing his arm. “Let it go. We’re obviously not getting into the restaurant tonight.”

Eren growls, still glaring at the offending host through the window. “This isn’t fair,” he spits. “This was supposed to be a nice, romantic dinner and now it’s ruined because some stupid fucktard can’t stand the sight of two guys holding hands! What’s got his panties in a twist anyway?”

“Well, it is Valentine’s Day,” Jean points out. “You know, the busiest night of the year for the vast majority of restaurants in America?”

“Why are you talking his side?” Eren snaps, rounding on Jean. “Aren’t you mad?”

“Of course I’m mad!” Jean says, teeth grit in frustration. “But we did what we could and we’re obviously not going to get anywhere, so we might as well just cut our loses now and see if we can find some other place to eat.”

Eren’s shoulders sink. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” he mumbles, turning his glare to his feet. “Where are we going to find a place that has a table for two?”

“We’ll find something,” Jean lies, wishing he had taken up Sasha on her earlier offer of going on a double date with her and Mikasa. Jean would bet his right arm the stupid host would have found their reservations if they’d come in with two lovely young ladies. “I mean, it’s downtown. There are a million restaurants. At least one of them has to have a table open.”

Eren huffs, but obligingly steps forward and takes Jean’s hand. “Fine,” he says. “But let’s look for something nice. It’s Valentine’s Day, I want to eat someplace a little classier than a bar and grill.”

So they walk the streets of downtown, looking for a classy place to eat because Eren is determined, and Jean’s been dating Eren long enough to know better than to try and change his mind. But every nice restaurant in a four block radius is booked full, or the waiting list is (literally) out the door, and Jean refuses to freeze his ass off for two hours just so they can eat somewhere that serves overpriced filet mignon.

“What was wrong with that one?” Eren demands as Jean steps out the door of a Thai-fusion place. “The waitress said she might be able to cut the wait down to an hour and a half.”

“Eren, I’m not waiting and hour and a half to eat,” Jean sighs. “I’m hungry. Let’s just go get some pizza at Luigi’s.”

“No! I’m not giving up.” Eren pulls out his phone. “Here, maybe Google can help.”

“ _Eren_ ,” Jean groans, and Eren looks at him, frowning. “Why is it so important that we eat at a nice restaurant? What difference does it make as long as we get to sit down and get to eat?”

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day!”

“So what?” Jean yells, frustrated and hungry and cold. “Last Valentine’s Day Marco and I ordered buffalo wings, marathoned _Arrested Development,_ and got sloshed on Budweiser! The one before that, I had a term paper due and he brought me take-out from my favorite Indian place! Valentine’s Day doesn’t have to be celebrated in a fancy restaurant with candles and violin music and ten dollar cocktails! It’s just supposed about being with the person you love! And I can do that just as well from my couch catching up on _Breaking Bad_ with you as I can from any fucking restaurant!”

Eren stares at him, mouth dropping with a small ‘oh’. “Don’t give me that look,” Jean snaps. “You go on loud, passionate rants on stuff all the time, you can’t judge me for yelling about Valentine’s Day.”

“No, it’s not… I just…” Jean watches Eren’s throat bob, and he opens his mouth to make a sarcastic, hunger driven insult when Eren says, “You said ‘love’.”

Jean freezes. “What? No, I did—“

Oh God, Jean realizes, he did. _Oh God, he did._

He stares at Eren, who continues to stare back at him, and God Jean hopes he doesn’t look as stupid as Eren does right now. “I mean,” he scrambles. “It could also be with… a person you like. Or um, a friend. Single people do that, don’t they, go out on Valentine’s Day to celebrate being single with each other?” Jean’s pretty sure he did that once with Connie and Sasha, but he doesn’t remember much from that night other than puking all over that dumb statue outside the Sina Engineering Hall.

“Yeah, but you didn’t say that,” Eren challenges, face shifting from shocked to thoughtful to what could only be described as _conniving bastard_ , and Jean begins to shuffle backwards. “You said love. I heard you.”

“Well, I mean.” Jean coughs. “I was, you know, caught up in the moment, and it was about Valentine’s Day, which has the word love plastered all over it, so it was an easy mistake to make. And love is such a broad term anyway, like you can love so many kinds of people in so many ways, so who’s to say what love actually means and did you just pin me against a _wall_?” he asks, because Jean’s back is definitely pressed against a surface and Eren definitely has a hand placed on either side of Jean, and he is also very definitely invading Jean’s personal bubble. “What the hell, Jaeger?” he says, trying to sound angry, but it comes out as more of a frustrated squeak and wow, Jean has never been more embarrassed in his life.

Ok God, Jean thinks as Eren leans close enough Jean can feel the warm puffs of Eren’s breath against his lips, if you were ever going to strike me down for being a sexual deviant, now would be a great time.

“So?” Eren asks, and Jean swears he can feel the word against his skin.

“So what?” he repeats, trying and failing spectacularly for nonchalant. Jean misses Marco. It was so much easier not to embarrass himself in front of Marco. Eren is a dick. Jean should dump him.

“So, do you love me?” Eren asks, tilting his head in question.

“Wh-what?” Jean sputters. “Why… Why would you even _ask_ that?”

“Because you said love,” Eren shrugs, shifting closer, and it’s the middle of February but Jean is reasonably sure he’s about to die of a heat stroke. “And you didn’t deny it right there, you just evaded the question.” He bumps his nose against Jean’s, and yeah, Jean is _so going to dump him_ after this. “Which says a lot about your answer.”

“I hate you,” Jean groans, dropping his head into his hands so he doesn’t have to look at Eren’s stupid smug face. “You want to know how I feel? I hate you. I hate you _so much_ and I am going to dump you. Because you’re a jerk, and you suck, and you made me walk all around downtown in the middle of February looking for a nice restaurant because you have this crazy notion about romantic dinners and then you made me say ‘love’.”

“I didn’t make you say jack shit,” Eren replies. “All I did was try and find a nice restaurant for us to eat on Valentine’s Day. Nothing else.”

“Oh, _fuck you_ ,” Jean snaps, shoving Eren away. He stumbles back, and Jean looks up to see a flash of hurt on his face and—

“Goddamnit, Eren!” Jean hisses. He reaches out, fisting his probably frostbitten hands into Eren’s coat and pulling him forward, and kisses him. And Eren slides his fingers into Jean’s hair and kisses back, all cliché fiery passion and Jean moans at the intensity of it, because fuck Eren. Fuck him.

“I hate you,” Jean repeats when they break apart, panting for air, staring at Eren’s wet, red lips. “Ok, maybe I love you a little bit, but mostly, I just hate you.”

Eren licks his lips, and Jean barely stifles a whimper. “Well. I’m glad we cleared that up.”

Jean glares, wanting badly to hit Eren but losing his train of thought when Eren kisses him again, pushing him up against the wall and attacking his mouth with vigor more intense than Jean has ever experienced. He groans, wrapping his arms around Eren’s torso and pulling him closer, and Eren slides up against him like he was born to fit there, and Jean hates the cliché but he can’t think of anything better, not when Eren’s got his tongue shoved down Jean’s throat and is _sliding his fingers under Jean’s shirt oh God, oh God—_

“Ok, ok, wait,” Jean pants, breaking off. “We are not—We are not doing this here. We are not making out on a public street where—fuck, I think we just made that lady over there have a heart attack. Look.”

“Oh whatever. I’m sure she’s seen worse on _Sex and the City_.” Eren nuzzles his face into the crook of Jean’s neck. “She’ll be fine.”

“Ok, but we are still not making out right here,” Jean insists, half-heartedly trying to push Eren off, but Eren just snuggles closer and part of Jean’s brain short-circuits. “And I am still hungry. So let’s… Let’s go get some pizza, and we’ll bring it back to mine, and then we can eat and I won’t pass out from starvation.”

“And then we can make out,” Eren says.

“No, then we are going to fuck until I can’t remember what your name is,” Jean corrects him, and Eren makes a noise against his neck that has Jean half hard in his pants. “But first—food." Jean grins. "We're gonna need the energy."


End file.
